


Facing Feelings

by InkyBlotch



Series: Hanahaki Disease Fics [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBlotch/pseuds/InkyBlotch
Summary: Feelings can be so sweet to have for a person, but can unfortunately also be fatal, quite literally fatal in the rare case of Hanahaki disease. Delirious soon realized this as he found out about the sickness, cradling the bloody yellow tulip bud between his fingers that reminded him of his love for the man he could never risk losing.





	1. Taking Root

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh my first fanfic for the BBS fandom!!!! I haven’t written a fic in so long and it feel great to be back! Sorry if it looks a bit weird, too, this is the first time I’m using this platform and I’m still getting used to many of its feaures. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading :3

“VANOSSSS!!!”, Delirious screamed as Vanoss blew up the room he was hiding in. The call was filled with laughter as Evan’s gmod character flopped and twisted dead among the now flame-filled room. Despite both of their characters dying at the same time, the game stated that hunters had won. 

Delirious and Nogla sputter at how unfair it was, arguing that the counter was at 0. Vanoss simply laughs as Terroriser compliments his ‘skills’. Shortly, once they calmed down, they wrapped up their long recording session and begin leaving the call. 

“Wait, Delirious!”, Evan calls out. 

Delirious stops himself just a fraction of a second before he would have pressed the button to leave the call. Nogla and Brian were already gone, Nogla rushing in order to stop Joe from chewing his shoes and Brian equally in a rush to answer the door and meet with the (most likely annoyed) pizza delivery boy waiting outside.

It’s not that Delirious was also in a rush to leave the call; in fact, he basically had nothing else left to do for the rest of the day. He’s already posted a video and was already halfway done with editing a Fortnite session he had recorded earlier with some of his other friends. To be honest, it wouldn’t have mattered if he was busy anyway.

He was sure he would’ve delayed leaving the call no matter what as long as Evan had told him not to leave yet. He had a soft spot for the Canadian, after all… Ok, maybe a little bit more than just a simple soft spot. Throughout the years of getting to know Vanoss, Delirious started developing feelings more than just friendship. How could he not? 

Vanoss was a good man with a sweet laugh and even sweeter personality. Plus, his multiple talents of music making and hockey impressed Delirious and made him fall even harder. Vanoss was practically the perfect lover, but Delirious also knew that he was a perfect friend. 

This caused Delirious to face the fact that he’d never have a relationship with him and vowed he would never risk their friendship to go after anything more than that. Besides, he wasn’t even sure Evan swung that way. With all those factors, Delirious was silent about the sweet heaviness he always felt in his chest whenever he thought of Evan.

“Yeah? What’s up?”, Delirious replied, ignoring the fluttering feeling that started to grow heavier in his chest.

“I know I ask you this every year, annnddd….”, Evan started to say.

Delirious smiled, knowing what Evan was going to ask.

“You want me to go to PAX, don’t you?”

Evan chuckled. “Yup. Who knows, maybe it’s my lucky year and you finally say yes.”

Evan wasn’t a pushy guy, Delirious knew that. That’s why he felt a little bit more special to Evan since he was always so persistent in getting him to come to PAX or E3 each year. However, he usually tried to douse the feeling by telling himself that Evan only saw him as a friend.

“Hm. Yeah, I guess I’ll go this year.”

Evan went silent after Delirious’ statement.

“... Wait, what?”

The signature maniacal laugh filled the call upon Evan’s surprised reply.

“I said I’ll go to PAX this year!”, Delirious repeated after a few more giggles.

“What the hell, am I going crazy or something? I keep hearing that you said you’ll go to PAX.”

“Dude, you’re not, I said I’ll go.”

Delirious could imagine the smile on the Canadian’s face.

“Why’d you say yes, though? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy, but after so many times I’ve asked you, why just now all of a sudden?”

Delirious hummed in thought. He wasn’t exactly sure why. He’s always been tempted before, wanting to meet all his friends in person and just have fun with them, but had always held back just in case a fan ever came close and realized who he was. Plus, and he’d never admit it, he was quite self conscious. He doesn’t know how his friends would react to his appearance. He didn’t dress too fashionably, a simple t-shirt with dark jeans and sometimes a plain hoodie was his usual style unless there was a special occasion. He thought his face was quite average and, other than his blue eyes, nothing else really stood out as particularly ‘striking’. Cartoonz insisted that none of their friends would judge him on his appearance, but Delirious could never shake off the thought that they’d act differently around him once he revealed himself.

So, why did he say yes? Maybe it was just to surprise Evan. Maybe he just had a little burst of confidence to show himself to his friends… or maybe it was because the sweet feeling in his chest got a little sweeter when he imagined the cute smile Evan would have if he agreed to go.

“I dunno, I guess it just seemed too much of a fun idea to actually meet everyone and show my face.”

At his answer, Evan went silent for a few moments again.

“... Are you sure you’re okay with showing your face to everyone? And what if a fan comes by and recognizes your voice? I don’t want you to go just because I asked you to.”

Somehow, the sweet feeling Delirious had in his chest got even sweeter upon hearing Evan’s reply. He chuckled slightly.

“I’m going because I WANT to go, Evan. Don’t worry about the fans, I just won’t talk as much or laugh.”

Evan seemed to sigh in relief at his response.

“Well, as long as you’re comfortable with it, then…”

After talking for a while about PAX and where they may plan to meet up, the call finally ends with Evan leaving to answer a knock at his door. 

Delirious stands up from his chair, stretching and feeling pops in his joints after being immobile during the call. For the rest of the day, the sweet feeling doesn’t leave his chest. Even after hours pass by and he’s on the verge of sleeping on his bed, the feeling refused to dissipate. 

He thought it was just because he was excited to meet his friends at PAX, especially Evan. 

Delirious chuckled quietly at the thought of seeing Evan’s eyes light up as he introduces himself to the Canadian. 

The sweet feelings flared again and Delirious fell asleep with his lips curled into a smile.

It was strange, though.

The sweet feeling that gummed up his chest felt just a bit heavier than usual.


	2. Sprouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omelets, wanting to fuck up a house, and pie.

“I can’t believe that after the countless times I’ve told you to go to PAX with me, and might I say, all that effort went to shit, you go not when I ask you, which, I may say, I am basically qualified to be your brother, but agree to go when sweet lil Evan asks you instead?”, Luke feigns a hurt tone and dramatically puts his hand over his heart.

Jonathan rolls his eyes and continues to prepare omelets by chopping some onions and mushrooms. Earlier, his friend, Luke, had suddenly used the keys he had given him to waltz right in. Coincidentally, it was also about time for lunch, making Jonathan suspicious right at the moment he noticed that the bearded man walked in.

“AND you’re making a breakfast meal for lunch? Simply despicable!”, Luke continues and fakes disgust by scrunching his nose up.

“YOU were the one who wanted an omelet for lunch when you suddenly came over!”, Jonathan replies and cracks a couple eggs into a bowl. 

Luke laughs. “I never said that! Y’know, I think you’re starting to be delirious!”

Jonathan rolls his eyes at the lame pun on his YouTube alias as he grabs a whisk.

“Oh yeah, well I think you cartoonz too much!”, Jonathan huffs, beating the shit out of the eggs.

“... That… that doesn’t make any sense, Jon.”

“Shuch up or else I won’t make you an omelet.”, Jonathan threatens and is happy when his friend actually has a flash of panic in his eyes.

“Nooo, please make me an omelet! I haven’t gone grocery shopping for a month and all I have is a jar of mayonnaise, a cucumber, and an expired carton of milk at my house and I am way too lazy to go all the way to the supermarket.”, Luke states with a desperate tone behind his words.

Jonathan laughs at his friend’s confession until it’s cut short with a few coughs. 

Luke raises an eyebrow. “You getting sick?”

“I guess, it’ll probably go away in a few days, though.”, Jonathan shrugs.

“I hope so, you wouldn’t wanna be sick during PAX. Or, actually, yeah, you will be sick during PAX.”, Luke states matter of factly.

“Oh? How do you know for sure that I’ll be sick?”

“Cause you’ll finally meet Evan and I’m willing to bet my ass that you’re gonna be love sick the entire time we’re there.”, Luke grins and puts his elbow on the counter, resting his chin on his hand.

He snorts in laughter when Jonathan takes his whisk and flicks some egg at his face. “SHUCH UP!”

Jonathan can feel his face burn with a blush and quickly turns to the stove to pour the whisked egg and stop his friend from seeing his embarrassment.

“Besides, you shouldn’t bet your ass. You’ll need it for Ohm to be able to fuck you senseless.”, he retorts. Jonathan knows he didn’t need to turn back around to be sure that Luke’s own face was colored a bright red.

“... Who says Ohm would be the one on top!?!?”

-.-.-.-

After a long lunch of omelets that was completed with some slices of store bought apple pie, Luke finally goes home once Jonathan is done scolding him for not going grocery shopping for an entire month. 

Quiet starts to settle in once Jonathan closes the door behind his friend.

He began to get restless, even a bit uncomfortable with how silent it was when just moments ago, laughter and conversation filled his home. Deciding to break the silence, he searches for his speaker and quickly put on a random playlist, pleasantly surprised when Evan’s, or Rynx’s, song ‘I’m Alright’ began to play. Satisfied, he starts washing the dishes, humming along to the music.

He’s about to completely jam out to the guitar solo while washing the hell out of his whisk when the music is interrupted by his phone ringing. He dries his hands in annoyance and picks up his phone, checking the caller ID.

Jonathan’s annoyance melts into happiness when he realizes it was Evan himself calling. Grinning, he answers it and presses the phone up his ear.

“You just stopped me from completely wrecking my house, then again, it would’ve been your fault.”

“What?”, Evan says, confused.

“Your damn song and guitar solo! It’s so epic that it makes me wanna destroy shit!”, Jonathan replies with an animated voice.

“Hah, you can’t sue me on that, man. It’s not my fault if you set your house on fire.”, Evan chuckled.

“Damn, you’re right.”, Jonathan says in defeat. “Anyways, why’d you call me? You wanna do a recording session or something?”

“Nah, I was actually calling about PAX.”

“Oh yeah, it’s coming up in a few weeks, huh? What about it?”

“I was just checking to make sure you’re really okay with it, that you’re comfortable and all with actually flying over and showing your face.”

Jonathan’s eyebrows raise in surprise at Evan’s concerned tone. He had expected that Evan would simply be celebrating his victory in making him agree to go, not being hesitant on his answer.

Jonathan smiled and revelled in the sweet heavy feeling his chest had.

“I told you, I’m going because I want to. I wanna meet and fuck around with everyone and just get to know you guys outside a screen, y’know.”

‘And I wanna see you.’, Jonathan thinks, but bites back the sentence from escaping his mouth.

The sincerity in Jonathan’s voice seemed to reassure Evan and the duo continue talking about further plans about PAX until Evan had to go to fold his laundry.

“Wait, Evan…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, y’know, for thinking about me.”

“Pfft, you should thank me more then since I think of you all the time.”

Delirious didn’t think it was possible, but his chest felt even heavier to the point where it got a little… uncomfortable. The feeling was still happy and sweet and it was all that he had felt before when interacting with Evan, but something felt… weird is all he could think of to describe it.

“Hey, you alright? It was just a joke, man.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry I just zoned out for a second, heh. Anyways, hurry up and go get your laundry, man. I bet you haven’t worn a fresh pair of underwear in weeks.”

“Fuck you, it’s only been a few days.”

Delirious laughed at the quip and with a short “bye”, Evan hung up. Delirious put a palm to his chest and felt his heartbeat being somewhat… duller. The sweet and happy feeling in his chest now had a twinge of bitterness due to Evan saying that what he said was a joke. 

He should have known, to be honest; of course Evan only saw him as a friend. Though the statement definitely dampered down the sweetness, he couldn’t help but notice how his chest was no longer uncomfortably heavy, but UNBEARINGLY heavy. 

He coughed, feeling something slide up his throat. Miraculously, he was able to keep whatever was coming up inside his body instead of all over his floor. He cursed at the pie he had earlier, perhaps it was expired and he was just dumb to not check the label.

Jonathan later went to his refrigerator and took out the dessert, chucking it into the trash. 

He texted Luke, asking if he felt okay since he had eaten the same dessert after their lunch.

When his friend answered that he felt absolutely fine, Jonathan prayed that he wouldn’t be sick by the time PAX rolled around.


	3. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerves, speeches, and a man that Jonathan can’t stop looking at

Luke had been watching Jonathan stare at the door of his truck’s passenger seat for the past 10 minutes. His lips were puckered as if he just sucked on a lemon, blue eyes challenging the door in a silent staring contest.

The bearded man had woken up in the early hours of the morning to pick up Delirious and bring him to the airport. He seemed just fine when he arrived and insisted that his friend just go in the passenger seat while he would lift the luggage onto his truck.

While lifting, he noticed Jonathan simply standing in front of the passenger seat’s door. Thinking he had accidentally locked the truck, he took out his keys and pressed the button that would unlock it. A few moments later, he was done getting all the luggage and was confused when he saw that Jonathan still hadn’t seated himself into the car.

So, Luke waited until 5 minutes passed and once those 5 minutes were over, Jon still continued his stare. This left Luke with 2 conclusions: either Jonathan had all of a sudden forgotten how to open a car door or he was possessed by some ghost and soon his head would be turning 360 like in those horror movies.

“... What the fuck are you doing?”, Luke asked as he cautiously placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Just feeling how much regret I feel right now for saying yes to PAX.”, Jonathan answered in a monotone voice, still not pulling his gaze away from the door.

At his reply, Luke firmly grasped both of Jon’s shoulders, turning him to be face to face with the bearded man. Determined brown eyes met with wide blue ones as Jonathan expected an uplifting speech full of reassurement that would melt all his nerves away about going to PAX. Luke breathed deeply before parting his lips and letting the words flow out.

“Jonathan.”

“Y-yeah?”

“... If I woke up at 5 fucking AM to drive over here and lift all your heavy ass luggage for you to say you wanna pussy out, I’m just going to drag you in whether you like it or not. Now, get in my damn truck.”

Ah yes, an uplifting speech, indeed.

“Wow, thanks for making me less nervous, man.”, Jonathan grumbled as he hopped into the truck.

“You’re welcome! Besides, no matter what you’re feeling right now, I don’t think you wanna waste an expensive plane ticket and be a no show to your crush now, would ya?”, Luke chuckled, starting the the long route to the airport. Jon knew he was right, but refused to admit it and looked out the window.

He wouldn’t be able to bare the disappointed face Evan might have once he found out that he wasn’t showing up; just imagining the look on his face made Jon’s chest hurt. 

Luke glanced at the rearview mirror, the corner of his lips quirking up at Delirious’ face, clearly deep in thought and worry about the event.

“... You’re gonna be fine, y’know.”, Luke stated.

Delirious looks over at him, a slight smirk on his face. “Oh, so now you’re going to comfort me?”

“Hey, do you want my comfort or not, cuz’ it seems like right now, you don’t.”

Jonathan chuckled and urged him to go on.

“No one is going to give a fuck what you look like, man. As cheesy as it sounds, it’s the inside that counts and your inside is pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me, but hey, 2nd place is better than last place.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes as Luke praised himself, but kept silent, waiting for him to finish his speech.

“What I’m saying is that once everyone meets you, you’re just putting a face to the fun personality they’ve gotten to know online. I mean, who the hell would suddenly change their entire opinion about you when they find out what you look like?”

“Douchebags would.”, Jonathan replied to the rhetorical question. Luke smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, but are you friends with douchebags?”

“Other than you, no.”

Luke laughed heartily at his friend’s reply and had one of his hands let go of the steering wheel to playfully shove Jonathan’s shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.”

After Cartoonz’ little speech, Jonathan’s nerves lessened and the duo talked about what they would do before attending the event. PAX was about a week away from now and the guys had planned to show up a little earlier in order to have some time to hang out. For now, it seemed like Delirious would most likely be showing up first at the hotel.

“By the way, sorry about not being able to go with you on the flight. I still gotta wrap up some business before leaving.”

Jonathan looked at his friend with a soft expression. He knew the “business” he was talking about was convincing Ohm to go to PAX, too. When Luke had found out Jonathan would be going, he tried to convince the other masked gamer to attend, as well. So far, it hadn’t worked, but Jonathan was sure that Ohm would cave in soon, even if it was last minute.

He suspected that Ohm liked Luke the same way he liked Evan, and he was also completely sure that Ohm’s feelings were reciprocated by his friend. He was itching to blurt out for them to get together and just fuck already, but he decided that it would probably be better if he let love run its course and wait until the two eventually reveal their love for eachother. 

“Don’t sweat it, Luke. I can handle a plane trip alone.”

“Yeah, you’re a big boy now, huh? You’ve grown up so fast. I swear, it was just yesterday when you learned how to properly wipe after take a shit.”, Luke sniffled, his right hand leaving the wheel to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye.

“Fuck you.”, Delirious laughed and gently jutted the bearded man with his elbow. 

His laugh was cut short with a sudden violent coughing. Just like the day he ate that pie, he felt something slide up his throat, but refused to let it come out, fearing that he would vomit all over the truck’s dashboard.

He feels the truck swerve to the side and come to a stop. Luke’s hand gently pats his friend’s back as Jonathan’s eyes water and drip tears with each hack.

After a while, the coughing fit stops and Delirious thinks it’s a miracle that he managed not to throw up whatever hellspawn was trying to escape his body. 

“You okay?”, Luke asked, his question full of worry.

“Yeah, I think I’m just getting a little sick.”, Delirious nodded, wiping the tears that welled up in his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Only a little? Dude, you were coughing so much that I had to pull over and make sure you weren’t choking on air.” 

Delirious chuckled slightly at that, but regretted it when his throat itched at him to cough once more. Damn, was that pie completely fucking poisoned? 

“I’m fine, man, don’t worry about it. You’ve seen me beat the shit out of sore throats and fevers before, this is the same situation, just with a cough.”, Delirious shrugged. 

Luke looked skeptical, but nodded hesitantly, starting the truck and returning to the road. To reassure Luke that he was fine, Jonathan continued the conversation as if nothing had happened.

He was thankful for the fact that he was able to hold back his urge to cough until he reached the airport and said goodbye to Luke, promising him that he would send a text confirming that he was still alive once his plane landed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Well damb.”

Jonathan stared at the huge hotel, people streaming in and out of it. Of course, he had expected the hotel to be gigantic in order to hold tons of people, but he was still slack jawed at the size. Shaking off his awe, he took his luggage and walked in.

Once he entered, he was blown away once again. The lobby was gorgeous with marble patterned pillars complimenting the pearly floors. There was a golden chandelier sparkling with tiny jewels encrusted in its metal.

Immediately, Jonathan felt completely out of place and wished he had worn something a bit more stylish than his worn out sneakers and graphic t-shirt. He hurried to the front desk, hoping it would be a quick transaction and he could go in his room to change into something more presentable by the time the guys came. Luckily, it was and the woman that worked at the front desk gave him his keycard and a pamphlet about some of the features of the hotel. He thanked her and started to speed walk over to the elevators. 

Jonathan was about to step into an elevator until a voice calls out to him.

“Hey, sir, hold on!”

He tenses at the voice and feels his heart rate spike. Slowly, he turns around and sees a man jogging towards him, holding a phone in his right hand. He stopped in front of Jonathan with a smile.

“I think this is yours, the woman at the front desk said that someone left it on the counter while getting their key card.”, the man said and held out the device.

Jonathan took in every feature of him.

The man was almost as tall as him, an inch or two shorter, but way more muscular, his biceps looking like it could tear his shirt sleeves at any moment. His hair was dark, matching with his sun kissed skin. The thing that made Jonathan completely mesmerized was his smile.

He was willing to bet that the man’s dazzling smile could literally light up a room.

“Uhhh, is this not your phone?”, the man asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Jonathan realized how he was blatantly staring at the man and snapped out of his stupor. He nodded wordlessly and took the phone, his heart skipping a beat when his fingers brushed against his. He was about to choke out a thank you and introduce himself, but was interrupted by the man.

“Sorry if I’m wrong, but… you’re Delirious aren’t you? Or uhm wait that sounded rude cuz’ it seem like I’m calling you delusional uh… Jonathan… right?”

Jonathan’s eyes widened, he hadn’t spoken a word or given too much of an indication that he was Delirious, yet the man had figured it out. He fought the blush rising to his cheeks and opened his mouth to speak.

“Well, well, well, snowman… Fancy meeting you here.”


	4. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More friends, long naps, and knocks on the door

Jonathan had imagined meeting Evan in his head time and time again. 

He pictured Evan’s back being towards him, talking with their little circle of friends. As he would walk forward, the guys would start noticing him and stare in wonder at who he was. Noticing their attention being diverted to something behind him, Evan would turn around, his eyebrows quirked in curiosity. Then, their eyes would meet and Jonathan would have to resist the urge to just run and scoop him into his arms. Once they’re face to face, Jonathan would extend his hand out with a charming smile. “Hey, Evan, it’s good to finally meet you.”

But, of course, Jonathan knew imagination usually never matches up to real life and their first meeting was a great example of that fact. In reality, Evan was the one who approached him first and they had only interacted by coincidence because Jonathan was a forgetful klutz who accidentally left his phone at the front desk… but that’s beside the point. Jonathan was sure he would’ve just made a fool of himself no matter what if he were the one to approach first anyways.

Honestly, it didn’t really matter to him that the scenario in his head didn’t match up perfectly to the real thing. He was simply happy that Evan was there in front of him and he could reach out to caress his face... but he didn’t do that because that’s kinda creepy if he just did that and technically, they’ve just met.

Jonathan just hoped that the heat on his cheeks would die down soon, but it seemed unlikely when he felt them flare up further with the sound of Evan’s laugh at his little quip.

“Holy shit, I was right? Wow, and for a second there, I thought I was weirding out a stranger.”, Evan smirked. “I can’t believe a good looking dude would be behind that laugh, though.”

“Oh, so you thought I was ugly this entire time?”, Jonathan raised an eyebrow and miraculously managed to keep his cool when he processed that Evan had just called him good looking. 

Before the Canadian could reply, a symphony of voices started to become closer to the duo. The both of them turn to the sound’s source and find some very familiar faces.

“Let’s go play mini golf later, it’ll be fun!”

“Dude, we all know you’re going to be a salty bitch in last place if we do.”

“Fuck off! At least I won’t be a sweaty bastard who doesn’t say anything the entire time we play!”

“He has a good point there, Brian.”

Jonathan chuckled at the conversation he was hearing, trying to ignore the nervousness starting to well up inside him. The wave of surprise and adrenaline from meeting Evan still hadn’t worn off yet and now he’s about to face the reactions of his other friends; he prayed that he wouldn’t faint from being so overwhelmed.

“Oh, well look who it is…”, Evan stated loudly, causing the group to take notice of both him and Jonathan.

“Evan!!!”, they all cheered and walked a little faster to get to him.

Jonathan noted that the group wasn’t all of them, just a few of those that had also confirmed they were going to PAX, and he felt his nervousness ease a little at that. If it were everyone all at once, he’d probably be sprinting to hide in his room by now.

‘Relax, Jonathan, it’s just Nogla,Terroriser, and Moo… My very close friends… that I really admire… aaaaaand holy shit they are staring at me holy shit holy shit holy shit’, Jonathan screamed internally upon noticing their curious gazes towards him.

“Wow, already planning to ditch us for a little romance, Evan? I’m hurt.”, Brian speaks up first and pouts.

“Haha, very funny, but this guy right here…”, Evan pauses mid-sentence to place a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder. “... is someone you all know. You probably can’t recognize him since he’s not wearing his mask.”

Brian and Brock’s faces contort in confusion until realization hits and their jaws are slack. No one says anything for a few moments and Jonathan fidgets a little under their blatant stares.

“... OH, IT’S DELIRIOUS!”, Nogla suddenly says loudly and breaks the silence.

Jonathan loses it and laughs hysterically upon Nogla’s late realization. The others follow and the small elevator area echoes their laughter. 

“Ok, Nogla, that’s enough thinking for today…”, Brock wheezes.

Jonathan lets his laugh trail into small chuckles and takes a couple of deep breaths, repressing his urge to cough. ‘Fuck my immune system.’, he curses internally.

“Whatever, at least I got it. More importantly, damn, Delirious, didn’t expect ya to be a looker.”, Nogla comments and looks at Jonathan up and down.

“Did everyone think I looked ugly in real life?”, Jonathan chuckles and holds out a hand for Nogla to shake. “And just call me Jonathan, people will probably be looking at us weird if y’all call me Delirious.”

“Whelp, ya can still call me Nogla; I think I’ve gotten used to being called that instead of my actual name. Also, we were more or less just thinking that you were average looking.”, the irishman grins and firmly shakes Jonathan’s hand.

“Yeah, we weren’t expecting a fucking male model to show up.”, Brian laments.

Jonathan feels his cheeks starting to hurt with how wide his smile was.

“Alright, guys, let’s stop telling Jonathan how hot he is and get to our rooms, I just wanna crawl into a nice bed after that plane ride.”, Brock says as he grabs his luggage and starts rolling it over to an elevator.

“But we haven’t even fully introduced ourselves yet!”, Nogla exclaimed.

“Nogla, we’ve known each other for years, I’m pretty sure Jonathan already knows who we are.”, Brian pats his fellow Irishman on his back and follows Brock inside the elevator. Jonathan chuckles at Nogla’s flabbergasted expression. 

They all climb in with Brock and Brian, cracking jokes and teases on the way to their rooms.

Along the way, a nudge to Jonathan’s side gets his attention and he turns to look at Evan who had a cheeky smile etched on his face.

Somehow, Jonathan knew the silent message he was sending was ‘I’m happy you’re here.’

-.-.-.-.-

Shortly after their little meeting, the guys had gone to their designated rooms to take some time to sort out their luggage and wait for everyone else to show up. Once Jonathan had gone into his own room, he texted Luke that he called dibs on the bed closest to the balcony.

The people who were heading to PAX had agreed that rooming with others would save money and even be a little more interesting for whoever wanted to vlog. Jonathan had no protest to that and was happy to share a room with Luke, but couldn’t ignore the twinge of disappointment that he wasn’t sharing one with Evan.

Jonathan fell backward on the bed, not bothering to change or take his shoes off. He sighed at the feeling of jet lag starting to crash down on him once the euphoria from meeting his friends started to fade away. He closed his eyes to rest them, and opened them again a few minutes later.

Well, at least, what he thought was just a few minutes later.

“Mmm…”, Jonathan sat up slowly, stretching his arms up in the air and feeling his joints pop. He looked over lazily at the alarm clock resting on the bed side table.

Its red numbers came into focus: 10:48 PM.

His eyes widened when he realized that he had actually just napped for 6 hours. He fell back on the bed with a huff and took out his phone to check if he missed anything. He frowned in guilt when he noticed the missed calls and texts from hours ago, asking him if he wanted to go out to eat and if he was alright. 

He was about to text back that he was sorry and explain that he fell asleep until he heard a knock at his door. 

Jonathan stood up and shuffled to the door, wondering who it was. It couldn’t possibly have been Luke, his flight was tomorrow morning after all.

He opened the door to reveal Evan. It wasn’t until he heard him chuckle that he realized he was staring him up and down. 

Jonathan straightened up immediately upon his realization and stuttered an excuse about how the lights in the hallway were bright and he had to take a second to register who was knocking. 

Evan chuckled again and raised an eyebrow.

“You were sleeping this entire time?”

“H-how’d you know?”

“Your hair’s all messed up and there’s still some drool on your face.”

Jonathan’s cheeks flushed. He hurriedly swiped his sleeve over his chin and tried to pat down his hair. His frantic actions made Evan laugh and he groaned in embarrassment.

“You haven’t eaten dinner yet, right?”, Evan questioned.

“No, I haven’t... sorry about not texting or answering calls, by the way, I’m a really heavy sleeper…”, Jonathan apologized and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“It’s all good, we figured you were sleeping.”, the Canadian shrugged. “Anyways, you wanna eat dinner now?”

“You guys haven’t eaten yet?”

“Well, the others have, but I haven’t. I was waiting for you.”

Jonathan felt his heartbeat quicken at Evan’s confession and he struggled to keep himself from blushing.

“Y’know you didn’t have to do that…”

“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”

At this point, Jonathan was surprised he hadn’t died of a heart attack yet. 

“So… you hungry or do I have to eat alone tonight?”

“Heh, you sure you wanna eat with me instead of finding some hucci to spend the night with?”, Jonathan teases.

“You know I’d choose you over anyone!”, Evan smirked and Jonathan almost choked on air at his reply.

“W-well, let me just change first.”, Jonathan managed to stutter out and quickly shut the door behind him. The sound of his heart drummed fiercely and he can feel it pulse under his hand. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he heads to the bathroom to wash up a little.

He stares at his reflection and sees that he wasn’t able to wipe off all the dribble from his lips and some patches of his hair were still sticking out awkwardly. He was almost about to groan again in embarrassment until Evan’s words echoed in his head.

“You know I’d choose you over anyone!”

‘Evan… would choose someone with messy hair and drool on their face over anyone else?’, he wonders as he splashed water over his face.

Jonathan couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually would :/ I had some other project I had to get done. Thank you for reading and being patient! <3


End file.
